


Like Candy

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [78]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Boys in Skirts, Changhyuk, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Nipple Play, Oppa Kink, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut, Stockings, Top Lee Minhyuk, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun decides to dress up all pretty for a night alone with his boyfriend, Minhyuk. Minhyuk rewards him for being a good girl by giving him everything he could possibly desire~[Changhyuk/Crossdressing bottom Changkyun with Dom top Minhyuk~]





	Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "changhyuk + kkukkungie want to be a good girl for minhyuk oppa for some cuddles and hugs and hair rubs but in the end he gets waysssssssss more than just that (smut plz <3) / nipple play, crossdress PLEASE NOT genderbend, overuse of pet names, cosplay (a girl, i mean), toys, oppa kink (daddy if you want kkk), no use of condoms"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Toying with the collar of his oversized, pastel pink sweater, Changkyun hums softly, blinking a few times as he stares at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom. His sweater was cute: a low V-neck garment that showcased his collarbones and long, attractive neck adorned by a velvet pink choker, but that wasn’t really the highlight of his ensemble. Beneath the pretty pink sweater was a frilly skirt, similarly pink in nature only a darker shade. It just barely went to his mid-thigh, not short enough to be seen as revealing but not long enough to be modest. Just the perfect length. Under his skirt was a pair of white stockings, and nothing was underneath those. He looked… cute. Admittedly so, his decision to wear eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip-gloss definitely helped exaggerate his feminine image.

Exhaling nervously, Changkyun runs his fingers through his hair, anxiously rubbing his glossed lips together. Tonight, him and his boyfriend Minhyuk had the dorm to themselves, which meant that when he exited the bathroom, his boyfriend would be the only person to see him like this. Minhyuk loved it when he dressed all cute and girly, but there was still something nerve-wracking about going out there like this. Was he really as cute as he looked last time? Maybe he was wearing too much pink… Shaking his head, Changkyun regains his confidence, swinging open the door to the bathroom and making his way over to where he knew Minhyuk would be.

“Oppa,” Changkyun called out as he entered the living room, watching as Minhyuk turns his head to look at him. Instantly, Changkyun sees the look of surprise and excitement pass over his boyfriend’s features, and he flushes, his cock twitching in arousal. Fuck, he shouldn’t be turned on from this… that was dirty~ “I want cuddles,” Changkyun whined out, sliding his stockings-covered feet across the hardwood. 

“Then come here, sweetheart,” Minhyuk replied, opening up his arms as a clear invitation for Changkyun to come to him. When Changkyun saddles up beside him, Minhyuk wraps his arm around his shoulders, unable to tear his eyes away. Changkyun is absolutely adorable. His cute, slender yet shapely frame adorned entirely by the most pretty, feminine clothes he could find… and his legs. Minhyuk inhaled sharply, his hand trailing down from Changkyun’s shoulder, to his hip, to his leg, skirting along the innocent white stockings reverently.

“Such a good girl, Kkungie,” Minhyuk exhaled hotly, his eyes glazing over in lust. Changkyun bites his lip, pressing closer to his boyfriend’s side. Shaking himself out of it, Minhyuk moves his hand back up to Changkyun’s waist, reveling in the sweet, soft moan that trembles from his boyfriend’s lips in the process.

“Thank you oppa,” Changkyun sighed out, smiling gently as Minhyuk’s large, masculine hands travelled up to his head, his fingers running through Changkyun’s hair. The television that Minhyuk was previously watching was still playing a drama rerun, but neither were watching it. Minhyuk’s eyes couldn’t bear to part from admiring Changkyun’s sexy, feminine body, and Changkyun could barely focus on anything other than Minhyuk’s hands touching him. Despite this, they both loved nights like this the most.

When it was just the two of them alone at the dorm, and Changkyun could dress up in whatever way he wanted- those times were cherished. Both men could truly be themselves, could share this fetish without any fear or self-consciousness. Minhyuk’s hand was carding through Changkyun’s hair over and over, slowly and languidly toying with the strands as they sat together peacefully. On the outside, this might’ve looked like a cute, short-haired girlfriend and her boyfriend on a casual date together, but the truth was so much dirtier. Changkyun’s hard cock occasionally brushing against Minhyuk’s side was a blatant reminder of this.

Trailing his fingers down the side of Changkyun’s head and skirting along the flank of his neck, Minhyuk swallows thickly as he watches the way Changkyun responded to every single brush of his fingers against him, how his cock visibly twitched every few seconds. Minhyuk wanted to ravage him, he wanted to pull up his skirt and eat his ass until he came with his hole alone—

“Oppa…” Changkyun sighed out, and when Minhyuk looked down, Changkyun’s visual was even more stunning than he could’ve possibly prepared himself for. His lips, glossy pink and parted, paired beautifully with his flushed cheeks and half-lidded ‘come fuck me’ eyes. Minhyuk’s whole body was burning up, and he licked his lips, subconsciously pulling Changkyun’s face closer and closer to his own until he eventually captured Changkyun’s lips in a kiss. Groaning at the feeling of slick lip-gloss against his lips, Minhyuk forces himself to slow down his pace, resisting the temptation to just tongue-fuck Changkyun’s cute mouth immediately.

Gasping into the kiss, Changkyun leans closer to Minhyuk, deepening the kiss as a whimpering, strained moan leaves his lips. Minhyuk was being gentle, but Changkyun could feel the barely hidden dominance just begging to be released just under the surface. Minhyuk was the ultimate dominant partner, and Changkyun loved every blissful second of it. He could tell just by the way Minhyuk was kissing him that he was already fantasizing about what he would do to him later.

“Mmf-” Changkyun brokenly moaned out, his voice muffled by Minhyuk’s tongue as his boyfriend starts deeply and intimately kissing him. His tongue was rubbing against the sensitive roof of his mouth, occasionally curling around his tongue or sucking the muscle into his mouth. Every single sensation sent a spark of arousal down to his crotch, and his legs spread subconsciously, unknowingly making his frilly skirt ride up his thighs. The more Minhyuk kissed him, the more turned on Changkyun got, until his cock was completely hard and rubbing against the smooth inside of his white stockings. Parting their lips after a few more minutes of this, Minhyuk inhales brokenly, his eyes dark with lust and expression fierce.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” he declares, and Changkyun dazedly nods, trying to lower his heartrate before standing up. With wobbly legs, Changkyun grasps onto Minhyuk’s arm, his body already feeling slightly weak. Helping him, Minhyuk walks the both of them to their shared bedroom, already knowing _exactly_ what he wanted to do to his sweet, cute boyfriend. Once there, Minhyuk shuts the door behind them, watching as Changkyun plops himself down onto the bed, his hard cock clearly tenting his frilly skirt. Licking his lips at the delicious sight, Minhyuk unwillingly tears his eyes away, going to the small box beside his bed to grab a few necessities: the bullet vibrator, a dildo, and of course the lube as well.

Turning back around, Minhyuk approaches the bed, groaning low in his throat at the visual onslaught that he was greeted with. Apparently, in the minute he was fishing through his box of sex toys, Changkyun had decided to make himself even more irresistible, his skirt pooled around his hips and fingers toying with the collar of his sweater, cheeks burning red. Minhyuk hummed in appreciation, eyeing his boyfriend with a dark, burning passion in his gaze as he approached him.

“What do you want oppa to do to you, princess?” Minhyuk asks, his raspy voice travelling to Changkyun’s ears pleasantly. Shivering a bit, Changkyun bites his lip-gloss slick lip, his eyes demurely staring down at his own body. Beneath his sweater, he wasn’t wearing any other garment, and the feeling of his nipples brushing against the rough fabric was starting to drive him crazy…

“Mm…” Changkyun moaned out gently, his fingers moving up to his collar as he pushes his sweater down. Tilting his head to the side and averting his gaze, Changkyun exposes his nipple, his breath catching in his throat as he refuses to say anything else. Smirking, Minhyuk quirks an eyebrow, sitting down onto the bed beside Changkyun.

“You want me to play with your chest, huh?” Minhyuk asked, smiling wider as Changkyun nods his head shyly in reply. “Then lay down for me, sweetheart,” he commands in a soft voice, watching raptly as Changkyun lays down onto the bed, his skirt billowing around his hips and a nipple still peeking out from his pink sweater. Fucking delicious. 

Crawling on top of Changkyun’s body, Minhyuk pulls down Changkyun’s sweater even more, exposing both of his nipples and eliciting a breathy, deep moan from Changkyun’s pretty lips. He pinches them both, rolling the quickly hardening tips between his fingers before tugging on them. Changkyun’s back arches, his eyes widening as Minhyuk teases his nipples so intensely right off the bat. Legs spreading, Changkyun rolls his hips up, his eyes fluttering closed as Minhyuk increases the pressure, his talented fingers turning Changkyun into a hot mess in seconds.

“So good~” Changkyun sighed out, his voice breathy and completely erotic. His cock was so hard, precum was staining the front of his stockings, and grinding his tip against the wet spot was like heaven. Groaning as Minhyuk lowers his head down, capturing one of his nipples with his mouth, Changkyun rolls his head back, his hands quickly reaching out to grasp onto his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Sighing against Changkyun’s chest, Minhyuk sucks his nipple into his mouth, rubbing his tongue in tight circles around his nipple, until eventually he was just lapping at the hardened tip over and over. Every gasp, whimper, and whine that trembled from Changkyun’s lips spurred him on even more, until Minhyuk was just as hard as Changkyun was. He loved teasing Changkyun, though, so he ignored his own burning arousal so he could drive his little princess utterly crazy~

Removing his mouth with a wet pop, Minhyuk’s stares hard at Changkyun, groaning lowly at the blissed-out expression on his sexy lover’s face. He looked out-of-it, as if Minhyuk had been doing something far more erotic than just sucking his nipples. He was so cute~

“Do you want me to keep teasing your nipples?” Minhyuk asked outright. Sometimes Changkyun just wanted to get straight to it, and other times he wanted to draw out his pleasure until he was a whimpering, teary-eyed mess. When Changkyun bites his lip and juts out his chest, Minhyuk knows his answer.

“Yes,” he replies, and Minhyuk reaches around the bed, grabbing the bullet vibrator he’d pulled out earlier.

“Do you want me to use this?” he asked, his lips curling up into a self-satisfied smirk when Changkyun’s eyes widen and his cock visibly twitches. When Changkyun eagerly nods, Minhyuk positions himself comfortably between Changkyun’s legs, using one hand to position the small vibrator over Changkyun’s nipple while his other hand grasped the remote control for it. Setting it to the lowest setting, Minhyuk places it against Changkyun’s nipple, reveling in the needy moan that trembled from Changkyun’s lips.

“Mm,” Changkyun groaned out, a barely audible curse following the noise. The vibrations were so subtle, yet on his nipple they felt like bolts of electricity shooting through him. Every single vibration shot straight to his cock, and he whimpered, his chest suddenly feeling much more sensitive than usual.

When Minhyuk begins rubbing the tiny vibrator in circles on his nipple, Changkyun moans heartily, his hands quickly reaching down to grasp onto the sheets beneath him, his heart racing in his chest. His cock was so hard he couldn’t even think about anything else, too aroused to process the fact that moans were falling out of his mouth over and over, as if he couldn’t even control himself any more. He wanted something more, no- he needed it. His asshole was clenching around nothing, his cock throbbing and actually hurting from how turned on he was. After just a few seconds of the vibrator on his chest, Changkyun was already desperate for more. Biting his lip, Changkyun stares up into Minhyuk’s face, hoping to convey his inner thoughts with his eyes. 

“Oppa?” Changkyun asked, biting his lip, his face starting to glisten with sweat. Minhyuk continued teasing his nipple, now pressing it rhythmically against his incredibly hard tips.

“Yes angel?” Minhyuk replies, looking down at him patiently. Body trembling from the continued stimulation, Changkyun’s cock throbs, and he’s reminded of his needs. As embarrassing as it was to ask for it directly, Changkyun kind of wanted to feel a little embarrassed. Plus, he knew how much Minhyuk would like it, so he steeled his nerves, committing to the next words he was going to say.

“I-I want you to play with my… pussy… now,” Changkyun confesses, his voice faltering as he refers to his asshole as a pussy. Minhyuk coos, his eyes sharp and almost leering as he stares down at his erotic boyfriend. Here Changkyun was, wearing pretty, feminine makeup, a frilly skirt, the sexiest white stockings Minhyuk had ever laid eyes on, all while popping a hard-on as he asked for his ‘pussy’ to be played with. It couldn’t possibly get any better than this.

“Anything for you, baby girl~” Minhyuk eagerly replied, turning off the vibrator and moving it back to the foot of the bed. While he was there, he grabbed the dildo and lube, returning to his position between Changkyun’s legs within moments. From his position, Minhyuk eyes a tasteful portion of Changkyun’s inner thigh, and desperately craves more. He grabs a hold of Changkyun’s skirt, groaning at the delicious sight when the skirt is pulled up all the way: Changkyun’s hard cock, clearly visible through the thin white stockings and the sizeable wet spot dirtying the pure fabric.

“You got so wet for me,” Minhyuk notes, his breathing coming out strained. Changkyun whimpered at that, watching as Minhyuk observes his cock as if it were fine cuisine. As much as he loved seeing Changkyun’s cock rub against the inside of his stockings, he also wanted to fuck his boyfriend’s hole until he couldn’t stand the pleasure any longer, so Minhyuk got down and dirty real fast. Gripping the inseam of the stockings, Minhyuk pulled it in opposing directions, glad that Changkyun had picked such a thin pair when they ripped quite easily.

“O-Oppa!” Changkyun cried out, his whole face red with embarrassment as he feels a hole form just wide enough to free his cock and balls from his stockings. Covering his face with his hands, Changkyun whimpers brokenly as Minhyuk stretches the hole out wider, until Changkyun is pretty sure that most of his ass is now revealed too. 

“I figured it’d be a waste if I simply took off those pretty stockings of yours,” Minhyuk explained, licking his lips blatantly as he observed the feast before him. Changkyun nods dazedly, but he can hardly think right now. The feeling of cool air passing over his cock and balls… and down his crack. It feels so good, and knowing that Minhyuk is about to tease his entrance makes the feeling that much sweeter. Before he knew it, something hard and wet was pressing against his entrance, and Changkyun’s eyes quickly opened, praying that it was Minhyuk’s hard, long cock.

…But he already knew it wasn’t. Instead, Changkyun watches as Minhyuk presses in his favorite dildo, his eyes getting hazy again as he’s finally filled with something. Spreading his thighs, Changkyun moans darkly, his cock twitching over and over as Minhyuk inserts the dildo deeper. As nice as it was to finally have something inside him, Changkyun can’t help but feel regretful that it isn’t his boyfriend’s cock. What he really wants is to get fucked right now- but Minhyuk is just continuing to tease him, likely waiting for Changkyun to beg for it. Squeezing his eyes shut, Changkyun instead tries to focus on the feeling inside him, his fingers clenching the bottom of his sweater roughly.

Picking up his pace, Minhyuk is suddenly very grateful that he and Changkyun do this often- because Changkyun is taking the relatively large sized dildo as if it were nothing. Well, compared to Minhyuk’s cock, it wasn’t that big, but Minhyuk still knew this was impressive. He began outright thrusting the dildo into Changkyun’s asshole, watching it disappear and reappear as if entranced, his mind supplying the memory of what his own cock would feel like in its place. He wanted to be inside Changkyun as much as Changkyun wanted him inside him, but he couldn’t just let him have it that easily~ No, Changkyun had to be a good girl for him first~

“Ah fuck-“ Changkyun cursed out, his eyes squeezing shut as Minhyuk begins abusing his sweet-spot, pounding into that bundle of nerves over and over. He can’t stop himself from moaning and whimpering at every thrust of the dildo, and his desperation only increases with every passing moment. Minhyuk’s cock would feel so much better than this unfeeling, cool silicone toy, and Changkyun wanted it NOW! 

Watching him with a burning gaze, Minhyuk licks his lips, observing the way Changkyun was now gripping the bottom edge of his skirt for dear life, exposing his hard cock and balls poking out from his white stockings. He looked so fucking sexy Minhyuk could cum just from the visual alone, but of course he resisted the temptation. He was holding out for a far tastier treat- being inside Changkyun. And Changkyun, who couldn’t even think about anything other than getting fucked by Minhyuk, finally said something to get it all started.

“Oppa please,” Changkyun whined out, his eyes staring imploringly up into his boyfriend’s face. “Give me your cock, I need it inside,” Changkyun confessed in a needy, trembling voice. His eyes are burning into Minhyuk’s, his stare urgent and desperate. Pulling out the dildo, Minhyuk groans as he hears the frustrated whimper come from Changkyun’s mouth in response to the lack of stimulation inside him. He licks his lips in a way that appeared far too feral, and pulled out his cock while still between Changkyun’s legs.

“I don’t have any condoms right here, Changkyunnie. Do you mind waiting for me while I go get one from my bag in the other room?” he asked, his eyes practically sizzling. He already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear Changkyun defile himself.

“NO- No, oppa! Give me your cock now, I don’t care about condoms!” Changkyun declared, his head feeling light from his own depravity. Moving frantically, Changkyun grasps himself by the backs of his knees, spreading his legs for Minhyuk to quickly and easily fuck him. His entrance is winking, clenching around nothing over and over, desperate for something to penetrate him. Smirking darkly, Minhyuk closes the gap between their bodies, unable to resist such a temptation. 

Lining up his raw cock with Changkyun’s entrance, Minhyuk shoves himself in easily, throwing his head back in ecstasy at the incredible feeling. Grabbing Changkyun by the hips, Minhyuk begins thrusting inside him, gasping at the beautiful sight beneath him paired with the overwhelming feeling of Changkyun’s tight, wet entrance all around him. He’d barely allowed himself to feel pleasure at all tonight, and since he was now actually fucking Changkyun hard and fast, he savored every second of it, admiring his beautiful boyfriend all the while. Changkyun’s once pristine makeup wasn’t quite as perfect due to the intensity of their evening- his mascara was smudged under his eyes and lip-gloss was smeared around his mouth from biting his lips so much. His sweater was still open from earlier, exposing his red, enflamed nipples, and beneath that… Minhyuk gulped. Changkyun’s skirt was still pushed up, pink frills descending around his hips as his hard, wet cock bounced with every thrust. Minhyuk knew he wasn’t going to last long inside Changkyun, especially raw, but this was almost too much to bear.

“Yes, yes, yes-!” Changkyun repeated, tears starting to drip down his face from the sheer ecstasy of getting pounded like he’d so desperately been craving. He grips onto Minhyuk’s arms, spreading his legs as far as they could go as he reveled in the feeling of Minhyuk’s bare cock grinding inside him. The friction of his cock inside him was heavenly, and Changkyun groans over and over, hyper-aware of Minhyuk’s veiny, long cock rubbing him in all the right places.

Head lolling back onto the pillow, Changkyun’s eyes roll back, his fingers actually trembling from how tightly he was gripping Minhyuk’s arms. His cock… fuck, he wanted to touch himself so badly, but he wanted to be a good girl for Minhyuk and cum from just his ‘pussy’ alone… He resisted the urge, but bit his lip hard, hoping that Minhyuk was close to cumming so that he could cum, too. When Minhyuk’s thrusts start becoming sporadic, Changkyun opens his eyes, smiling crookedly as Minhyuk clearly is close to orgasm.

“Gonna cum inside you, princess,” Minhyuk declared, and Changkyun gasped hotly, eyes wide and gleaming with erotic excitement as Minhyuk practically devours him with his eyes. After holding out for just a few more seconds, Minhyuk cums hot and hard deep inside Changkyun’s ass, filling him up. At the disgusting, intense sensation, Changkyun’s vision goes white, and he cums without ever having his dick touched, his mouth parted as a line of drool slips down his chin. Watching him with bleary eyes, Minhyuk notes that he’s never found Changkyun to be more beautiful than he looked in that very moment.

A few long seconds pass, and then Minhyuk pulls himself out of Changkyun, smirking proudly at the immediate discharge of white fluid from Changkyun’s asshole. Jolting a bit at the sensation, Changkyun moves a hand down to catch any more cum from spilling out, his expression tired mixed with light embarrassment.

“Just… don’t worry about it. I’ll change the sheets,” Minhyuk said, flopping down onto the bed, utterly spent. He opened his arms wide, a clear invitation for Changkyun to cuddle with him, and Changkyun did so willingly, snuggling up to his boyfriend. Running his hands through Changkyun’s, now slightly damp, hair, Minhyuk closes his eyes blissfully, still trying to catch his breath.

“Did you feel good, Changkyunnie?” Minhyuk asks, his voice gentle, sweet, and a bit strained from the intensity of their fuck. Changkyun nods his head, curling his fingers around Minhyuk’s waist. He loved it when they fucked like this, and he loved it when dressing up like a girl led to such hot moments… but he also loved times like this, too, where they were both just cuddling up together. They reminded him of when he fell in love with Minhyuk.

“I did, hyung. Thank you <3”


End file.
